


so beautiful, no stars tonight

by IanPeriwinkle



Series: Dan and Sharon + James = Three [1]
Category: Blue Devil (DCU Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamorous Triad, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome, dan is more than willing to oblige, james jesse has a praise kink, james jesse is a brat, my muscles my muscles involuntarily flex, sharon is a gem and an enabler and i love her, slow burn smut, the title is from two trucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanPeriwinkle/pseuds/IanPeriwinkle
Summary: "Just fireworks and eagles in the sky, the Founding Fathers cry"In which James Jesse has a praise kink, Dan is an enabler, and Sharon is along for the ride
Relationships: Daniel Cassidy/James Jesse, Daniel Cassidy/James Jesse/Sharon Scott, Daniel Cassidy/Sharon Scott, James Jesse/Sharon Scott
Series: Dan and Sharon + James = Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071962
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	so beautiful, no stars tonight

After working with James Jesse for a few months (or at least, babysitting James under the pretence of an ostensible friendship/working relationship), Dan had realised a few things.

Firstly, the man was a sucker for human contact. Any little one – hand on his shoulder, tap on his thigh, a ruffle of his hair as they celebrated a job well done. He’d lean straight into it, and if you weren’t careful you’d find yourself enveloped in brightly clad limbs, struggling to move for the tightness of his hug.

Second, James really had no concept of boundaries. He barely even knew what privacy was, let alone how to respect it, and on more than one occasion Dan had found himself hurriedly covering up when James would burst in on he and Sharon. They’d tried everything, from ‘Do Not Disturb’ signs to locking their bedroom door and windows, but when your housemate is a serial lock-picker, nothing really works short of tying him up.

And third, which really puzzled Dan, as James seemed determined to do everything in his power to _avoid_ doing what he was told… James definitely, absolutely, one-hundred percent had a praise kink.

This had been discovered completely by accident – and while Dan and Sharon had definitely discussed the possibility of forming a triad with James (obviously, with the intention to talk to him first and see if he was receptive) – they hadn’t been expecting something like this to come up before they approached it with him.

But after a particularly tough fight, only against some bank robbers, but where Dan had turned up late and James had gotten caught in the crossfire, Dan had pulled James aside and pushed his hair back from his face, just to check very quickly that he didn’t need the hospital before they returned home. “I’m so proud of you –” he’d started, intending to segue into a scolding about rushing into danger. But those five words had caused James’ eyes to go from wiry and hard to soft and melty, and he’d pressed into Dan’s hand on his head, and Dan felt the words stop in his throat.

They stood together for a few moments, Dan eventually pulling him into a hug, and he murmured into James’ ear, “We should go home now, and we can talk there.”

James nodded against Dan’s chest, and despite not having his air-walkers on, which would normally cause a full-blown panic attack, he stayed relatively calm while Dan flew them home (although Dan did notice him cling tighter upon taking a glance around, and tried to reassure him by tightening his own grip).

Sharon – beautiful, kind, angel of a woman that she was, was waiting ready with the first aid kit when they returned, and immediately ran to see to James when Dan brought them in the front door. James was walking nearly on his own, just resting one arm against Dan, while Dan’s hand supported the small of his back, and led him.

“The bullet didn’t get lodged, did it?” Sharon took to James’ other side, and helped Dan lead him over to their plush sofas. She’d already laid out a plastic sheet to avoid blood stains, and had the first aid kit open on the coffee table.

“No, I don’t think it got inside – just skimmed him,” Dan helped James to sit, and pulled off the shirt of his costume to confirm. He had a few cuts on his torso, but nothing major there – most of the blood was coming from a cut on his thigh.

Dan hesitated before he started undressing James more to get a better look at the wound. He paused first, and decided to test something.

“James,” He tried to get James’ attention. James was hazy, but did fix his gaze on Dan’s eyes hopefully. “Good, good,” As Dan had suspected he would, James got somehow softer at the praise. He watched Dan eagerly, waiting for what came next.

“Okay James, we need to take your costume off,” Dan shifted his hands to the waistband of James’ leggings. “You don’t get an option – they need to come off.”

James followed Dan’s hands down to where they rested on his lower abdomen, and nodded. He wasn’t entirely with things, partly in shock from being shot at, and partly being so enamoured with Dan’s directions right now.

“Very good, James,’ Dan praised again, and the lost look on James’ face gained the touch of a smile. Dan made quick work of removing James’ clothes in as clinical a fashion as he could, every so often giving James small touches and praises. Sharon did the same while she cleaned his grazes, and then she turned her attention to the wound in his thigh while Dan got out of the way.

“You may need to distract him,” Sharon pursed her lips while she examined the wound, which appeared to be a knife blade that had come off inside of him.

Before treating it, she rubbed some antiseptic and a numbing cream around the edges of his wound, and had Dan place one hand firmly on James’ knee to hold him still.

This had Dan pressed against James’ side, one hand crossing his lap to hold him. “You’re doing so well, James,” he praised, and James melted into him with what was practically a purr.

“Hey James?” Sharon poked her head up and gave a wide smile, “this might hurt – hold on tight to Dan, okay? That’s good –” James had wrapped his arms around Dan and buried his face in. She disappeared again, and Dan felt James clench around him.

“There you go,” Dan couldn’t hug James while his arm held down James’ leg, but he did turn his face to be as close to James as it could, and whispered encouragements and praises to him.

James shuddered and squeezed Dan tight when Sharon finally pulled the broken blade out, and as soon as Sharon was done dressing the wound, Dan let go of his knee and pulled James into his lap to cuddle properly.

“You did so well,” He praised, “at the bank, and when we flew, and while Sharon treated you. So, so well.”

“He’s really into that, huh?” Sharon commented, while she busied herself with cleaning up.

“You should have seen him after the fight,” Dan took one hand and carded it through James’ hair, stroking it back. “I told him I was proud of him and he practically came right there and then,”

James whined in embarrassment, and Dan chuckled. “What, am I wrong?”

A moment of silence, and then James shook his head no against Dan’s chest.

“That’s exactly what I thought.” He pulled back and smirked at James’ tired pout, then stood them both up so Sharon could collect the sheet. “Before we talk about this more, we both need to clean up –” He gestured to the blood that was drying against James’ skin, and the blood on his own from handling James and the thieves from earlier. “But don’t think you’re running away now. Go shower, and then I expect you in the kitchen straight after for snacks.”

It took a moment for James to get steady on his feet, but he nodded his agreement and let Dan lead him upstairs to his own bedroom. He entered while Dan went to clean off in the master bedroom, and quickly threw himself under the hot water of his shower, trying to avoid getting the cuts wet.

He paused, head against the cool tile while scalding water hit his back, and breathed out heavily. He’d denied his attraction to Dan for a long while – he hadn’t bothered hiding it with Sharon, she was a movie star, and _everyone_ loved her. But Dan… he didn’t want to be gay.

But his reaction to Dan today… and his body’s reaction at night, when he knew nobody was listening in, and he could moan out whatever name he felt come to mind.

Sometimes in the past it had been Piper, and he swore he was going to take that to the grave. Back when he was still travelling with the circus, at sixteen the name had been Mindy – and his Pop had heard, and had thrown him out of the vardo and beat him for it.

It seemed as if Dan didn’t hate the idea, though. The man always joked about James being the worst, and being annoying, and being a villain, even though he was actually trying super hard to be good right now.

James hurried to clean himself off, grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist, and then remembered… Dan had said to go straight down, right? He kept the towel and stood around in his room, contemplating whether he _really_ wanted to be a brat right off the bat.

And decided that yes, he really really did. So armed with his towel and a toothy smile, he headed down the stairs to where Dan and Sharon were relaxing with a cup of wine each, and some fruit between them.

Dan looked up to greet him as he came down, and immediately his face flushed a darker shade of blue, and his eyes definitely looked hungry, despite his unamused expression.

“What?” James climbed over the back of the sofa to join them, not minding as his towel opened to flash them, and reached forward for his own glass of wine. “You _said_ to come straight down…”

Dan put his hand over his eyes and let out a sigh, but nodded his agreement. “Yes, I did. Are you always going to be like this?”

“Probably,” James shrugged as he sat back between them. “I’m a brat, it’s just in my disposition. I mean, you’ve known me for long enough.”

“He’s got a point,” Sharon put a grape in her mouth, and leaned in to brush something off the nape of James’ neck. The hair stood up in response to her touch, and she smirked. “So, James, we asked you to join us because we want to have a talk.”

James sat up straighter and turned to flash a charming smile at Sharon, hiding the flush that had covered his cheeks when she stroked his neck. “Yes you did,” He agreed, “and you wanted to talk about…?”

It was Dan’s turn to move closer, putting a hand on James’ thigh, for now on top of the damp towel. “We wanted to talk about _us_ ,” He started, “and you.”

“We wanted to know if you’d join us,” Sharon slipped her hand down onto James’ waist, sitting where the towel began, and letting a finger slip underneath the material.

“We want to be with you,” Dan leaned in to watch James, who seemed embarrassed, but not exactly unhappy with the situation. “You’ve finally worn me down… you’re rather good at that,”

It was a struggle for James to not beam at the praise, but he did manage to school his features into what he hoped was a somewhat seductive expression. “Well,” He trailed a finger up Dan’s chest, and took a sip of his wine, “It’s easy when you’re invested in it,” He batted his blonde eyelashes hopefully, smirk growing to a grin when he realised Dan was sporting an erection under his hastily thrown on sweatpants.

James leaned in to kiss Dan, finally capturing the lips he’d fantasised about in his own. They were softer than he’d expected – not all that much different from kissing women, in all honesty. He wasn’t sure why he’d been so nerv –

 _Oh_ , that was why! James found himself picked up and thrown back on the sofa, towel falling to the wayside, as Dan peered over him, eyes warm and hot with lust. 

Sharon watched on, pulling up her long skirt to her hips, and reaching underneath, just to start herself off while she watched. This session was meant to be about James first – she’d get her turn.

Dan kissed James hungrily again, pressing him into the plush of the sofa, grip on his wrists tight, but not so much so as to hurt. Not yet, anyway.

He took one hand away and fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lubricant and some condoms he’d grabbed earlier, while contemplating the situation. _God_ , he was glad James was interested and he hadn’t just entirely misread it.

James’ eyes darted nervously to the side when Dan dropped the lube and condoms next to him, but was quickly distracted by another kiss, and those big hands around his wrists again. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into it, despite his breathing starting to come rapidly, and his pulse quickening. He took a deep breath between kisses, and took reassurance in the fact they’d been making out without anything unexpected so far. He trusted Dan and Sharon not to push him further than he could handle, and he wanted them _so bad_.

He whined when Dan pulled away, but it got stuck in his throat when Dan stood up and stripped himself of his pants, revealing a dick that was bigger than anything James had ever seen – not that he went around looking at guys’ dicks or anything… but _wow_. He took in a sharp breath, and tried not to imagine how that was going to fit inside of him.

Sharon moved closer to James, and pulled his head up to sit in her lap, then leaned down to kiss him. One hand stroked through his hair, and the other remained underneath, going between rubbing her clitoris enthusiastically to sinking inside.

“You just stay here with us,” She murmured against his lips, “Dan’s going to get you ready, and it might feel bad at first. You just let us know when you need a break,”

James felt two warm, calloused hands on his upper thighs, strategically avoiding his wound, and pushing them apart. One was slick with something, James assumed the lube, and suddenly instead of on his leg, it was slipping up behind his balls, and stroking along the fine skin there. He shuddered, and his legs involuntarily started to close, but Dan’s one remaining hand there kept him from going the whole way.

“Ssssh,” He heard Dan reassure, but he wished he could _see_. Sharon’s face was absolutely lovely, but he wanted to be able to see Dan, and know exactly where he was and what he was doing. He peered around Sharon, and saw that Dan was positioned just in front of his crotch, eyes watching James carefully. “We’re just taking this slow,” He told James, and his finger wiggled towards the opening of James’ hole. “I’ve got to get you nice and wet and stretched, and we’ll see how you handle it,”

James nodded in agreement, letting Sharon take over his vision again, and kissing her earnestly, with a nervous energy. As he did so, Dan’s first finger finally slipped inside, and swivelled just a little. It was slick, and felt a bit uncomfortable, but James managed to take a deep breath in, and pushed out as Dan pushed further in.

“Very good,” Dan praised James, “that’s a good way to do it. Can you keep breathing like that, baby?”

James nodded into his kiss, and breathed in obediently, before letting out his breath slowly.

Dan pushed further in, corresponding to James’ breaths, and eventually let his finger start moving in and out, as James got more comfortable with it. “You’re doing so good, baby,” Dan breathed, watching James writhe beneath him. “So good for me, such an eager little slut –” With this pump, he added a second finger, and slowed the entry when James let out a whine.

“You okay?” He double-checked.

James wriggled for a moment, trying to find words, but only coming up with “burns”, which it did – but that wasn’t right. It burned, but it felt okay. He just needed a moment to get used to it. “Wait,” He eventually breathed out, and he tried to push his legs back apart and slow his breathing back down. It took a few tries, but he was soon able to nod his consent, and Dan quickly reapplied lubricant to his fingers, and slid two of them in.

James gasped at the sudden return, but pushed himself down onto the fingers in encouragement. “Keep going –” he started pushing against the fingers, trying to quicken Dan’s pace.

“If you keep that up, I won’t even have a chance to try that asshole,” Dan smirked, but didn’t stop James from setting the pace. He started matching James’ movements, crooking his fingers inwards and gaining a pitiful whine.

Sharon quietened James with a stroke down his hair which got rough – her nails dug into his scalp just the tiniest bit, her fingers wrapped around some blonde curls, and she tightened her grip.

Once again, James let out a whine as he arched his back to try and push into both of their touches. “Fucking – _hurry up_ ,” His hands were gripping the sofa tightly, his cock dripping with precum, and his cheeks flushed with pleasure.

“And here I thought you came to me to get away from Speedsters,” Dan chuckled, but pulled his fingers out (to another whine), then reached for the condoms. “I’ve stretched you out pretty nice, but you’ll still feel this a bit,” He warned, as he stretched the latex over his shaft, and added some extra lubricant to be sure.

Sharon kissed James again to distract him as Dan settled between James’ legs, and thrust his head in slowly. James instinctively pulled away, but soon righted himself and started to push back down. He panted lightly, then asked with a whine, “move?”

“You sure you’re ready?” Dan asked, but didn’t even have to wait for a verbal response. James took in his deep breath, then pushed down hard onto Dan, spreading his legs and locking them around his back. “ _Oh, fuck_ –” Dan moaned, surprised by the sudden pressure. He started thrusting into James, leaning forward to put his hands on either side of the acrobat to hold steady.

By this point, Dan was already stimulated to the extreme by watching James, and James had been pushed nearly to his limits for his first time. It only took a few good, hard thrusts for James to cum with a shout, spilling over his own stomach.

James clenching around Dan nearly finished him, but Dan rode through the orgasm with a heavy and hot moan. He made quick work of pulling his still-erect penis out of James, making sure to be gentle with it to prevent any messes, as he was _sure_ James didn’t know how to prepare for anal.

Then, quickly shucking the condom, he leaned over James’ sweaty, sticky body to kiss Sharon.

“Can you be good for me?” He directed the question at James, while replacing another condom onto himself. “You suck me off while I look after Sharon, and there’ll be a surprise for you at the end.

James nodded meekly, eyes blearily opening to watch Dan’s monstrously-sized cock approaching his mouth. He opened wide, and fit as much in as he could, and tried to remember all the blow-jobs he’d received in his life.

Sharon, who had been perfectly happy looking after herself, opened up her legs for Dan to access, and threw back her hair while she got comfortable. He slipped the third condom of the night over the fingers he’d used inside of James, and put them straight to work inside of Sharon while he took to her clitoris with his tongue. It was a rather interesting balancing act, trying to perform oral while not stabbing her with his horns, but they’d managed to master it after several tries and fails.

While both men had their mouths occupied, the only sounds that could be heard were slurping, panting, and the occasional whine from Sharon as Dan worked her. “Fuck – _fuck_ , Dan –” She panted against the sofa trying to get as much pressure on herself before she came.

Sharon was a bit of a squirter normally, so Dan was entirely unsurprised to find his face flooded. He removed his fingers, and started lapping up her mess while Sharon lay still, trying to breath.

Dan had left James to his own devices with his cock, and once he was done with Sharon, pulled back and changed his angle in James’ mouth slowly.

“Your mouth feels so good,” He praised, letting his hand fall to stroke back James’ hair. “You think you can finish me? It’s okay if you can’t,” He did thrust a little, in an attempt to get James a bit used to the motion, but ended up pulling out soon after when it appeared James couldn't handle it.

James gasped as the dick was removed, and looked to Dan apologetically. “Can I try again?” He offered, words coming out a little too slow, and a little rounded.

“Not tonight,” Dan leaned down and kissed James, enjoying the taste of the condom that was left on James’ lips. “You did _so well_ , Jamie,” He made sure to praise, “But I think you and Sharon are done for this time.” And Dan hoped desperately there would be a next time, because the image of his cock in James’ pretty mouth was going to keep him up all night.

“But you didn’t get to cum,” James started to sit up, and reached for Dan. Dan swept him up in a cuddle, assuming that would be the best aftercare for someone as clingy as James was. “And that was my job, right?”

Dan paused. They really should have talked properly beforehand. That was his bad.

“Your job,” He approached carefully, reaching for a piece of watermelon to hand to James, “was to try and enjoy yourself, and let me or Sharon know if you needed to stop. And you did _amazing_ ,”

James stayed with a puzzled look, and chewed the watermelon carefully while thinking.

“But didn’t you want to finish?” James asked, seemingly fraught with the idea that Dan hadn’t cum, and his erection was beginning to go down.

“I did _want_ to. But for me,” Dan explained, “cumming isn’t the final goal. My goal for playing with you, and with Sharon, and with whoever I’m sleeping with is to make sure we all have a good time, and are safe.” He paused, and let James take that in. “Did you feel safe today?” He prompted, reaching for another piece of juicy fruit to try and get fluids and sugars in James.

“Yeah,” James leaned into Dan for more cuddles, which were gladly obliged. “It, um –” James flushed a bit, “It felt good when you grabbed my wrists,” He explained, “and when you held me down, and told me what to do. I liked that.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Dan filed that away for future use. “And if we play again, do you have anything else you’d like to try? Or anything you don’t want? Remember, James – this is your safe space. We aren’t going to do anything that any of us don’t want.”

James leaned more heavily on Dan, and shifted so he lay with his back on Dan and his feet back up on the sofa, facing Sharon.

“Can we – could you try spanking me?” He chewed thoughtfully.

“That’s one I’ll have to consider carefully,” Why did James have to ask for that one? Spanking was one of the only things he didn’t feel comfortable doing – at least not on humans like James and Sharon. Maybe if they had powers… “Because I’m strong, I don’t want to spank in case I hurt you. But we can look at other options – maybe a paddle, or a flogger?”

The idea of those instead of Dan himself excited James less… but he nodded in agreement. After all, they could figure it out later.

In the meantime, they brought Sharon over, and she joined them in cuddles, fruit, and wine (and eventually a Disney+ marathon at James’ request) for the rest of the night.


End file.
